Pox
by Irvine Leonhart
Summary: Kane has to deal with the worlds worst patient...


"The showers cold" 

His voice was loud but soft as he spoke, a tone he kept especially for the only person in his life that matters. He wandered from the bathroom rubbing at his hair with a towel feeling fresh as he headed to the bed clean and topless. He stopped by the bedside table, unsure if he wanted to smile with warmth or frown with anger, there in the only bed of the pokey little hotel room, was his little brother, snuggled in a ball, cocooned in the soft sheets, his breathing so light, so rhythmic.

"Kane" He shook the sleeping man gently, rocking him with ease. "Kane" He repeated, slightly raising his voice, he lifted a brow and shook his head; this was not going to be pretty.

"Kane!" He leaned over him, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him violently.

Mis-matched eyes snapped open and a gasp escaped the younger man's lips as he felt his body being assaulted. Between being tossed about he managed to make out with his good eye the familiar outline of his attacker and made a fast decision on how to stop his body from being turned to jello; as his brother pulled him forward he bent his head and sunk his teeth into muscle.

The blood curdling scream that echoed round the room was enough to wake the dead; The Undertaker clasped his hand to the wound, glaring at the little bastard beneath him.

Kane tilted his head in wonder, brown locks falling across scarred cheeks. Taker had an urge to slap the little sod but when Kane did _that_ head tilt thing, looking at him with _that_ wide innocent eyed look, slapping Kane across his face was the last thing on the deadman's mind.

"You bit me!"

Kane scrunched his nose up, "That's what little brother's do when older brother's try to kill them in their sleep"

"I did not try to kill you; I merely had to wake you to argue the point of where the other bed is"

Kane scanned the room quickly before returning his gaze to the red head that was kneeling between his legs. "There isn't one, enjoy the floor" He said before flopping back down against the pillows.

"Err, what?"

"That's what older brother's do; give the only bed up for his little brother to sleep in comfort."

"You have got to be-..." He found himself unable to finish the sentence, the room started spinning, his body burned from the inside but the cold, the cold was unbearable! 

Kane pushed himself up on his elbows curious to his brother's silence, Taker was shivering furiously and the colour had drained completely from his face leaving him as white as marble.

"Bro? Are you alright?" Kane reached forward touching a clammy shoulder.

Taker felt the soothing hand of his brother but couldn't respond, his teeth chattered together loudly and the bed side lamp stung his eyes, the last sound and sight before total darkness.

The sound of running water brought him round, he cracked half an eye open startled to see sunshine bursting through a gap in the drawn curtains. The aches and pains stiffened his body as he tried to move without feeling like an eighty year old, he noticed beside him was his brother's mask.

Said brother appeared from the bathroom, a loving smile on his beautiful lips, lips that he felt surely he could capture in one swift movement if it weren't for his bones reducing him to a lifeless heap.

"How are you feeling?" Kane asked sitting on the edge of the bed, a hand comforting against Taker's knee.

"Like Rikishi sat on me, then Big Show used me as a human trampoline." Taker raised a curious eyebrow when Kane made an awwwing sound with a sorrowful look on his face, he smirked, this could be interesting.

"I feel so poorly Kane"

Big sad green eyes bore into him and Kane was almost rendered immobile from the powerful hold they had over him. Instead he took his brother's hand in his own squeezing gently, rubbing his thumb tantalizingly in circles. "You don't worry about a thing, I'll look after you"

"How long was I out?" He asked noticing he was neatly covered up in the bed he had been denied.

"About nine hours, it's early morning now"

"What do you think is wrong with me?"

"Well that's obvious; remember when I couldn't come near you for a week a few months back because I had chicken pox? Well, you've got chicken pox"

"What?"

"You have chicken pox, every time I blink a new spot appears on your face" Kane grinned leaning forward prodding at an offending spot under Taker's left eye.

Taker batted his hand away glaring at Kane. "I don't believe this, it's your fault!"

"My fault? I couldn't help catching chicken pox!"

"Yeah but you could have avoided giving them to me!"

"Oh well excuse me Mr it's ok Kane I love you with or without chicken pox, here let me show you how much I don't care about the pox!" Kane growled, a silence bestowed upon them, lingering awkwardly for what seemed like hours before Kane shifted, crossing the distance between them and clasping his lips against the older man's in a chaste kiss.

"I'm itchy"

"Don't scratch"

"Easier said than done!"

"Do you want scares?"

"Are you the man to be asking questions like that?"

"Are you in a position to make me angry?"

"I'm not in any position to make you anything at the moment but if you just climb on top-..."

"You are UNBELIEVABLE!" Kane stomped into the bathroom, more running water. "When I had chicken pox, you raped me! You get chicken pox and somehow despite how poorly you can actually get with chicken pox you still want to fuck!"

"It wasn't rape, it was surprise sex"

"I was unconscious Mark!"

Mark shrugged, "Bet you were surprised when you woke up, thus surprise sex" He scratched at his forehead, then an arm, and then a leg, then he started writhing at his stomach. "Please stop this itching!"

Kane returned, tossing back the covers and extending his hand to Mark, "Come on, I've run a bath and I've put that lotion in that soothes the pox, I'll wash it into your back"

The short walk nearly killed him, but Taker held his own weight and allowed Kane to strip him, subconsciously his body twitched with excitement as Kane traced the spaces between pox and tattoos, his younger brother mesmerized, in a trance.

"As good as this feels, get me in the bath bro, before this itching drives me insane"

"The itching is about thirty years too late"

The water was luke warm, splashing against hot skin, Kane's fingers worked the lotion into every dip and delve in Mark's body, his hands rubbing, caressing with such care and with a sigh Mark leaned into the gentle ministrations of Kane's fingertips.

"I do love you"

Kane stopped not removing his hands from Mark's belly. "My hands are getting lower and you decide to proclaim your love for me...convenient"

"No, coincidence, I do love you, I can't live without you...I just..."

Kane smiled "It's okay Mark, I know"

"I just wish you could have kept the chicken pox to yourself"

Kane immediately jumped back from Mark as if he'd been burned, standing up quickly placing his hands on his hips forcefully "You are an evil, sick, fucker Mark"

He left the bathroom fast, throwing himself on the bed groaning with anger. He heard the patter of wet feet on carpet as Mark followed him.

"Why do you have this effect on me that when you funk, I follow? I'm ill and you are in a funk! I'm standing here, completely naked, diseased and you still manage to funk!"

"Ever thought that you always make me funk?! You can be too cruel sometimes Mark!"

"You can be too sensitive!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Kane chewed nervously on his bottom lip watching Mark fold his arms. "Maybe-..."

"Don't you fucking dare!" Mark despite the illness jumped beside the bed taking hold of Kane's wrist and squeezing tightly pulling Kane up towards him, jerking him violently with a force that nearly took Kane's arm from his socket. "You belong to me! You hear me? You belong to _me!_ If you think for one second that were not right for each other I will rip you limb from limb because if I don't have you, no one does! You are mine!"

Kane gasped in shock at the aggression in Mark's voice, the dominance, the power, the corner of his lips lifted were smirk met scar as he leaned in pressing his body dangerously close.

"Mark...I think I might like to climb on top now"


End file.
